


Легко в раю

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Мини G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Тесей был уверен, что седеет с каждым услышанным словом.





	Легко в раю

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился текстом "[Тяжело в учениях](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597664)".

На слово «нунду» у Тесея была стойкая аллергия с того самого момента, как Ньют приволок «он-же-еще-котенка» из очередного своего путешествия. «Котенок» вырос в громадного зверя, периодически стремившегося исследовать мир за пределами чемодана, но отношение Ньюта к нему совершенно не изменилось, и Тесей не сомневался, что рано или поздно это приведет к катастрофе.

Но масштабов он себе представить не мог.

— Что? — искренне надеясь, что ослышался, сошел с ума или даже попал под действие вражеских чар, переспросил Тесей.

Что угодно, лишь бы доклад Гейта не был правдой!

— В кабинете главы магического правопорядка МАКУСА находится живой нунду, сэр! — все еще трясясь, повторил Гейт и с непередаваемым выражением покосился на невозмутимого Грейвза.

— Что это значит?! — загремел Фоули, выпрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост, и мысли Тесея сразу перескочили с нунду на назревающий скандал. Не хватало только, чтобы славный своим взрывным характером министр сейчас испортил все, что было достигнуто потом, слезами и литрами кофе с виски за последние полгода. Авторитет магической Британии и без того висел на волоске, спасибо тому же Фоули.

А он еще и вздумал орать на главу отдела магического правопорядка МАКУСА как на собственного подчиненного.

Хорошо, что президент Пиквери пока еще не вмешалась, лишь с легким интересом приподняла идеальную бровь. Вот кто доверял подчиненным и их способности решать проблемы — но тут уже Тесей не желал выяснять, как Грейвз разберется с этой конкретной ситуацией.

— Гейт! — рявкнул Тесей, переключая на себя всеобщее внимание, пока Грейвз не сказал министру что-нибудь в своем духе. — Почему вы вообще сунулись в личный кабинет руководителя? По условиям, вы должны были его опечатать и идти дальше!

— Мы пытались захватить заложника, сэр!

— А он попытался скрыться в кабинете, — обреченно закончил за Гейта Тесей, уже предвкушая, как будет объясняться насчет трупа.

— То есть у нас есть погибший?! — Вот не мог Фоули промолчать, не мог!

— Никак нет, министр! Потенциальный заложник жив, отказывается выходить и... предлагает нам кофе. Попытки его захватить или хотя бы спасти пока не увенчались успехом.

Тесей был уверен, что седеет с каждым услышанным словом. Зато в глазах Грейвза плясали черти.

По опыту Тесея, только один человек мог зазывать других на кофе, находясь в непосредственной близости от нунду. И спасибо Гейту, что он не назвал имени, хотя по бегающим глазам видно было: узнал.

— Мистер Скамандер, ваш брат в кабинете мистера Грейвза с нунду! — раздалось из аппарационного потока раньше, чем проявилась щуплая, встрепанная фигура с диким взглядом. Кто это, Тесей не знал, но уже хотел его убить.

— Абернети, выдохните. Мистеру Скамандеру не угрожает опасность. — Грейвз наконец-то выпрямился, перестав выглядеть так, будто сидит в театре на увлекательном представлении, и смерил своего подчиненного строгим взглядом. — По крайней мере, тому, который находится в моем кабинете, — поправился он, явно заметив, как надувается Фоули.

— Скамандер! — заорал министр, не обращая внимания на то, что представители американской прессы, допущенные в этот раз в штаб-квартиру учений во имя демократии и свободы слова и информации, с интересом нацелили на него объективы и занесли самопишущие перья. — Что все это означает?!

Если бы Тесей знал!

— Мой брат находится в отпуске, — сквозь зубы, едва держа себя в руках, ответил он. «И я надеру ему уши, видит Мерлин!» — добавил Тесей мысленно, но вслух лишь насколько мог ровно сказал: — Будучи совершеннолетним, своим личным временем он распоряжается по собственному усмотрению и не обязан отчитываться даже передо мной.

Намек, что перед министром Ньют отчитываться тем более не обязан, поняли все, обладающие хотя бы зачатками мозга, но лучше пусть Фоули злится на Тесея, чем на Ньюта.

Репортеры дружно застрочили в пергаментах и блокнотах. Фоули начал потихоньку зеленеть.

Его положение, и без того шаткое, после новостей с этих учений точно не упрочится. Это было очевидно всем присутствующим, но именно Грейвз, изначально спровоцировавший всю ситуацию, вдруг решил протянуть Фоули руку помощи.

Точнее, так могло бы показаться на первый взгляд.

— Мистер Скамандер-младший любезно согласился дать консультацию по одному из дел для отдела магической безопасности МАКУСА. В рамках международного сотрудничества, разумеется, и укрепления отношений между нашими странами. Необходимые документы были оформлены вчера. Я приношу свои извинения за сегодняшнее недоразумение и принимаю полную ответственность за то, что вы не были вовремя проинформированы, министр.

Скрип перьев оглушал.

— Международное сотрудничество. Разумеется. — Фоули рубил слова так, словно откусывал их от зачерствевшей буханки хлеба, но хотя бы перестал орать. — В следующий раз будьте расторопнее, Грейвз.

— Следующего раза не будет. Министр.

— Хорошо, — бросил Фоули и отвернулся.

У Тесея по спине бежали мурашки, и он не мог бы сказать, от холодной улыбки Грейвза или от всех смыслов, стоящих за его словами.

— Гейт, поставьте двух человек у дверей кабинета и проследите, чтобы туда никто не зашел случайно, — распорядился Тесей, снова беря инициативу в свои руки. — Мистер Грейвз, правильно ли я понимаю, что нунду в вашем кабинете оформлен документально и не представляет опасности при условии правильного обращения?

— Совершенно верно, мистер Скамандер. Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком в правительстве Британии.

Кажется, Фоули не заметил укола, но президент Пиквери озорно прищурила глаза, а один из журналистов выхватил перо из воздуха и застрочил что-то в порыве озарения.

Завтра придется скупить всю американскую прессу.

Но оказалось, что Грейвз еще не закончил с комплиментами.

— Вы и ваш брат как никто способствуете поддержанию дружеских взаимоотношений британского Министерства магии с нашим правительством, мистер Скамандер.

— В Америке ваше имя ассоциируется с успешным сотрудничеством и высоким авторитетом Великобритании на международной арене, — поддержала Грейвза президент, тонко улыбаясь.

Мерлин Великий. Если до сих пор Тесея посещали лишь смутные опасения, что эти двое что-то задумали, то после таких слов он обрел твердую уверенность.

И она ему не нравилась.

Да, Фоули был откровенно слабым министром, и Тесей собирался воспользоваться ближайшим удобным шансом, чтобы способствовать его уходу, но одно дело — сам Тесей, не последнее лицо в Министерстве, и совсем другое — вмешательство иностранного государства в дела Британии, да еще такое неприкрытое.

Какие интересы преследовали Грейвз и Пиквери, так откровенно бросая под поезд Фоули и превознося заслуги Тесея и Ньюта? Сегодня здесь была только американская пресса, Фоули позаботился, чтобы никого из британских репортеров не допустили, но в любом случае статьи уже завтра разлетятся по всему миру, и все будут знать, что в Америке думают о компетентности министра. И кого действительно уважают.

А зная «Пророк», чуткий к общественным тенденциям и поносящий министра на каждом углу, можно быть уверенным: историю раздуют до невообразимых масштабов. Фоули пока еще не осознал, чем закончится его сегодняшнее выступление, но Тесей уже понимал: либо после разгромных статей Фоули возненавидит его и найдет способ сместить с должности, заодно пройдясь по Ньюту, который давно сидит у него в печенках... либо Тесей его опередит. После сегодняшнего это даже не будет трудно.

И эту возможность ему в руки вложили Грейвз и Пиквери.

Тесей был бы даже рад и благодарен — если бы все произошедшее согласовали с ним. Но так, как вышло... Чем придется расплачиваться за столь щедрый дар?

Нет, необходимо было поговорить. И не с Пиквери, а с Грейвзом. На него у Тесея были хотя бы призрачные рычаги влияния.

Недаром ведь Ньют сейчас пил кофе именно в его кабинете.

— Укрепление международных отношений — одна из важнейших целей, в том числе для сегодняшних учений, — натянуто улыбнулся Тесей, надеясь, что не выглядит так, будто мечтает о зелье от головной боли. И что Грейвз поймет намек.

Впрочем, можно было не переживать. Своей цели тот уже достиг и до конца учений, как и Пиквери, больше не сказал ничего, кроме стандартных фраз. А вот после, на официальном приеме, подошел и, протягивая руку для рукопожатия, коротко шевельнул пальцами.

У Тесея зубы заныли от взвихрившейся вокруг магии. Одно было хорошо: идиотский план «как застать Грейвза одного для разговора по душам» воплощать не придется. Они стояли на виду, посреди парадного зала МАКУСА, но с тем же успехом могли запереться в одном из сейфов Гринготтса. Сила маскировочных чар впечатляла.

Тесею не хотелось думать, каков был Гриндельвальд, если сумел одержать верх в дуэли с Грейвзом.

— Мистер Грейвз. — Тесей ответил на рукопожатие, усилием воли не сломав ему пальцы. Заслужил.

— Мистер Скамандер. — Грейвз наклонил голову. Его уважение, как ни странно, совсем не выглядело показным, но гнев Тесея это не остудило. Одно было хорошо: Грейвз прекрасно понимал, что натворил, и не собирался прикидываться простачком. — Я хотел бы принести извинения за сегодняшнее. Я планировал предварительно обсудить ситуацию с вами, однако события сложились столь удачно, что упускать шанс было бы преступлением.

Вокруг да около он тоже не ходил.

— Раз уж мы называем вещи своими именами: вы решили вмешаться в политику моей страны, мистер Грейвз. Что сделали бы вы, проверни я подобное с президентом Пиквери?

Читать между строк Грейвз умел, слышать непроизнесенное вслух тоже, но откровенная угроза нисколько его не испугала.

— Если бы Серафина была хоть вполовину так... неосторожна в политике, как Фоули, я бы сказал спасибо за возможность. Но я, заметьте, не требую от вас даже этого.

— Что вы хотите в таком случае? — холодея, спросил Тесей. Если сейчас Грейвз заявит что-то насчет личных услуг или, не дай Мерлин, Ньюта...

— Я хочу, чтобы место министра заняли вы.

— И?

— И все. Никаких условий. Никаких подвохов. Я не стану просить ответных услуг, политических или личных. За Серафину не поручусь, но вам в любом случае предстоит иметь с ней дело, и я верю, что вы разберетесь.

— Вы хотите сказать, что вот так просто вмешались в политику другого государства и фактически способствовали смене власти без выгоды для себя? — фыркнул Тесей. Такие люди, как Грейвз, никогда не делают ничего без причины, ему ли не знать.

— Почему же, — не стал отрицать Грейвз, покачивая в руке стакан с виски. Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись, но не растянулись в улыбку. — Целей у меня было даже две. Первая — посмотреть, кто, вопреки моим распоряжениям, помчится доносить на присутствие Ньюта и нунду в моем кабинете, чтобы спровоцировать скандал между нашими странами.

— А вторая? — Признавать это было неприятно, но Тесей и не подумал, что невзрачный с виду клерк — Абергатти? Абернати? Абернети? — своим сообщением фактически перевел ситуацию из разряда досадных заминок в полноценную международную катастрофу. И можно было бы подумать, что все произошло случайно, но в свете последних событий и возросшей активности Гриндельвальда Тесей так не считал.

Стоило отдать Грейвзу должное: возможно, он и попался в ловушку Гриндельвальда однажды, но теперь взял ситуацию под контроль и ошибок уже не повторит.

— Вторая причина, думаю, у нас общая. Я, мистер Скамандер, не меньше вашего хочу, чтобы Ньют был счастлив. Если ему для этого нужна комфортная обстановка для принятия законов о магических животных, а я могу этому способствовать...

Грейвз говорил что-то еще, но Тесей уже его не слушал.

Персиваль Грейвз, глава отдела магического правопорядка МАКУСА, фактически способствовал перевороту в другой стране, чтобы Ньюту было удобнее.

Если Тесей не сойдет с ума и никого не убьет после таких новостей, то точно попадет в рай как святой великомученик.

Ведь должно же ему хоть после смерти стать легко.


End file.
